Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, such as flash memory and electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), are well known in the art. A NVM device does not lose its data when the system or device is turned off. As the demand for small size portable electrical devices such as cellular phones increases, there is a great need for embedded memory. High-performance embedded memory is an important component in VLSI or ULSI because of its high-speed and wide bus-width capability, which eliminates inter-chip communication. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a NVM device, which is fully compatible with CMOS logic processes and has low power consumption, improved writing efficiency, low cost and high packing density.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.